Episode 6771 (20th January 2014)
Plot Jai and Sam are both still trying to get hold of Rachel. Debbie's surprised when Charity refuses to gloat about Rachel leaving the village and is confident she won't return for the court hearing. Brenda sets out in public for the first time without a wig. Jai harasses Ali trying to get information on Rachel and Archie's whereabouts. Vanessa tries to spend some time with Dom but is unsuccessful. Ali is frustrated when Dan and Ruby question about Rachel, expecting her to know more. Brenda, now with her wig back on, is eyeing up MP3 players as sales assistant Neil appears, offering advice. She's quick to distract him as she slips the MP3 player in her bag. Flustered and panicking about getting caught, she rummages in her bag to pay for her batteries. DS Reed questions Sam after receiving a report stating Rachel has gone missing and confirms they have definite evidence that she was responsible for the fire. Sam still refuses to believe it as Zak and Lisa try to make him realise that Rachel must have been responsible. He becomes angry with them and storms off to confront Declan. Rhona thinks Vanessa may be short of friends and later suggests that they should go out, but she manages to offend Vanessa in doing so when she mentions going to a gay bar. A pleased and wig-less Brenda arrives back in the village with Cathy's MP3. She gets a shock however when Neil arrives at Connelton View and she worries that he's discovered her shoplifting. She's relieved however when he returns her diary which she'd accidentally left on the counter. She hurries Neil out of the house when he starts to talk about MP3 players and Bob mentions she's already got one. Debbie observes a heated exchange between Sam and Declan and grows suspicious of Charity and Declan's behaviour. She confronts Charity and warns her that if Sam's suspicions are right, they'll never forgive her. Ali leaves Rachel a voicemail begging her to turn up for the court hearing tomorrow. Charity and Declan decide to go away on a business trip until things blow over. Cast Regular cast *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Dom Andrews - Wil Johnson *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye Guest cast *Neil - Daniel Hanbridge *DS Reed - Craig Cheetham Locations *Mulberry Cottage - Living room/stairs *The Woolpack - Public bar, toilets *Connelton View - Living room/kitchen *Café Main Street - Public area *Tenant House - Living room, kitchen *Vet's Surgery - Exterior *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Sharma & Sharma - Exterior *Retail store - Shop floor *Street outside retail store Notes *Gemma Oaten is heard as Rachel Breckle in a pre-recorded voicemail message but is uncredited. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,130,000 (16th place) Memorable dialogue Rhona Goskirk: "I think she's a bit lonely. She tried to chat Dom up earlier." Paddy Kirk: "That is lonely." Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes